


Fantasy

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Dean and Charlie are nerds, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 12





	

The Winchesters didn't really watch Fantasy all that often. Except, that is, when Charlie was round.

She had dragged Dorothy back from Oz to have a movie night with Sam and Dean.

When the two girls came back from their own fantasy world they weren't expecting to walk into another, or what to them seemed like another.

Dean and Cas were sat at the table, sharing a pie. If that wasn't confirmation enough for the two women that they were together, I mean Dean was sharing pie, Dean was feeding Cas forkfuls of the pie.

Sam and Ben were sat on the floor, reading some kind of book. It looked to Charlie like a Harry Potter book, which made her grin.

Dorothy took one glance around and said, "Who's the kid?" Ben turned around, waved and said;

"Dean and Cas's adopted kid." Before turning back to his book.

"You adopted a kid?" Charlie asked the couple.

"No?" Dean said. "My ex died and she had signed Ben over to me."

"Right..." Charlie said. "We gonna watch these films then? How's about we watch some of the classics? Lord of the Rings perhaps?"

"Sister you need to be caught up on your Marvel education," Dean said. He then led the way to the TV room.


End file.
